Book 3) The Dimension Jumpers
by foxxxduo
Summary: Erin and Echo finally made it out of Skyrim with their new friend dragon, Drago. They now find themselves in Ezio's dimension. Will the girls be able to escape, or will Ezio become a little too curious?


**A portal opened up and out came Erin, Echo, and a dragon Erin had named Drago. They had just left Skyrim and were now in a place they did not want to be, Ezio's world. Drago looked at Erin.**

**"****What type of dimension is this?" asked Drago.**

**"****The worst kind," Erin and Echo said in unison.**

**"****What do you mean? How is anything worse than Skyrim? There are rapists, murderers, guards, dragon slayers, beasts, and hunters that hunt khajiit for their skin."**

**"****It's worse because the perverted Ezio Auditore de Firenze lives here, and he will do anything to get a woman in his bed," said Echo which scared Erin from where she hid behind Drago seeking his protection. Drago looked at Erin.**

**"****It's ok. I won't let them get to you," he said as he nudges her.**

**"****I love you Drago," said Erin as she hugged him.**

**Drago flapped his wings before screeching.**

**"****Well I guess we better head to Firenze because this should be about the time where they get hung, and we should at least save Frederico."**

**"****Isn't that Firenze just up ahead?"**

**"****I guess so. Hey I have an idea. Drago should be my great protector, and we should pretend to be princesses of Skyrim."**

**Drago sighed. Another one of Erin's crazy plans. He didn't question her though. For some reason they always worked. Erin and Echo both got onto Drago's back. Erin looked at echo.**

**"****Just follow my lead. Drago, you do the same."**

**Drago sighed and began to fly towards Firenze. Erin pointed down.**

**"****That's it over there. Uberto is about to kill ezio's family! Screech Drago! Screech!" said Erin, **

**and Drago screeched which caused the whole crowd to turn their heads. Erin and Echo were both still wearing the beautiful designs that they had gotten from Skyrim which to everyone there made them appear as gods.**

**"****Land Drago. Land."**

**Dragon landed in the middle of the crowd and screeched causing everyone to panic. Erin and Echo hopped off of their dragon. Erin looked at Ezio's family. Then she looked to Uberto.**

**"****Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my new target. You see I am one of the great princesses of Skyrim, and I have heard that you will be killing a few innocents today. My sister and I will not stand for this. This is Drago, our protector. He enjoys burning people like you, Uberto alive."**

**Uberto started to panic.**

**"****Kill them! Kill them now!"**

**As the boards began to drop, Drago immediately burned fire on Federico's rope freeing him from death. Echo looked at Uberto and then to Drago.**

**"****Drago, this man just disobeyed our orders. What should we do about this?"**

**Without another word said, Uberto took off running. They all then turned to a screaming Ezio screaming curses about how he would kill Uberto. **

**"****Ezio and Frederico, get on this dragon now."**

**"****Are you really princesses?" they asked getting onto the dragon.**

**"****Yes."**

**Drago screeched as everyone got on, and then he took off flying. **

**"****This is amazing," yelled Ezio.**

**"****Is he actually a dragon?"**

**"****Yes Ezio. He is actually a dragon. If he wasn't, you and Frederico would be dead by now."**

**Drago laughed at Erin's words.**

**"****And you would still be afraid of heights."**

**"****Shut up Drago. You're hurting my feelings."**

**Drago let out a rumble from his throat as he laughed.**

**"****Your dragon can talk?"**

**"****Yes, he's a Skyrim dragon from our last dimension. Of course he can talk. If he couldn't, this wouldn't be any fun," said Echo.**

**"****Your last dimension."**

**"****Yeah apparently we are dimension jumpers now. We did actually go into Altair's time though, and Malik was a little bit to obsessive over Erin."**

**"****How obsessive do you mean?" asked Frederico.**

**"****Let's just say he tried to make her marry him, and I mean ****_make _****her marry him."**

**"****Hey Drago. Can you land near the outside gates of Firenze?" asked Erin.**

**Drago landed, and Ezio and Frederico got off.**

**"****Frederico, you need to stay here because you had a fate of death. Fate can be changed, but just in case."**

**"****What about me? I have to go get my family. Why can't my brother come?"**

**"****Because you have a destiny to live while he does not."**

**Drago sighed before lying down as Erin snuggled up into his wing. Frederico sighed and sat next to Erin.**

**"****Hey Ezio. Don't kill Uberto yet because Drago's going to help you with that."**

**"****But then I need him now because I'm going to kill him as soon as I see him."**

**"****Alright Drago. Go ahead and use a condom you two. Oh wait. That's the wrong advice. I mean… Just don't get yourselves killed."**

**Ezio and Drago left after Ezio got on top of Drago's back. After a few hours, they returned.**

**"****Did you kill Uberto?" asked Echo. **

**"****Yes," Ezio said as he hopped off of Drago followed by his family. Drago sighed.**

**"****He didn't let me burn him alive."**

**Echo glared at Ezio.**

**"****How could you do that to Drago? He's a weapon of mass destruction! He's a legendary dragon! He needs to burn things!" **

**"****I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

**"****Don't worry. He'll just burn someone else."**

**Frederico looked shocked at what Echo just said.**

**"****What. He only attacks bandits and evil people like you, Ezio."**

**"****What did I do that's so evil?"**

**"****You rape little girls for a living. What do you think?"**

**"****I do not rape little girls."**

**"****Yes you do. That poor girl Christina."**

**"****I did not rape her."**

**"****But you did-"**

**"****Don't finish that sentence Erin!"**

**"****Why can I never finish my sentences?"**

**"****Because of what you did and said around Altair."**

**"****But I swear he was castrated."**

**"****No, he wasn't. How do you think Ezio's here?"**

**"****I don't know. Maybe he did a sperm donation."  
****"****What?! Sperm donations are only in the future not in the past!"**

**"****It still would've been nice though."**

**"****Wait! Are you saying you wanted Altair's sperm?!"**

**"****Yeah, but it would've been a nice experiment for me and Drago."**

**"****Hey! Leave me out of this!" yelled Drago.**

**Christina's eyes turned wide and then looked at Dragon.**

**"****You have a nice voice Drago."**

**"****My name is Ohvane, but you can call me Drago."**

**"****That's right. I changed his name to Drago," said Erin.**

**"****Did you have the talk with Ezio yet?"**

**Maria just stayed silent.**

**"****Oh my god! You didn't give him the talk yet?! You don't do that! Little boys will start humping everything in sight if you don't have the talk with them. Drago I need to have the talk with Ezio and Frederico right now."**

**"****I will only do that with my hatchlings, and we are supposed to reproduce."**

**Erin made a really weird look, and Drago's eyes turned wide at what he just said.**

**"****Erin, don't think about that too hard."**

**"****But I want to, and I want my fluffy blanket back. I had to trade it for you. Remember when that giant caught you, and he was going to eat you? I had to trade my blanket for you. I wonder how Mr. Fluffers is doing right now."**

**"****I'm sure we will find another fluffy blanket for you."**

**"****But I want the one I had. We have to go back to Skyrim and kill the giant for it."**

**Ezio and Frederico both sighed in relief. It seemed that the previous conversation had finally ended. **

**"****Hey Erin. What are condoms?" asked Ezio remembering her mentioning them. **

**Drago's eyes went really wide as he remembered her explaining it to him. Drago walked over to him. **

**"****Don't ask, and Erin don't answer."**

**"****But I want to answer!"**

**"****No don't answer it. I don't care what you want to say. You are not answering that question."**


End file.
